Blurring the Lines
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: There was a good reason why Draco always enjoyed fighting with Pansy. Frankly, it was because of what it usually led to in the end. Warning: heavy snogging abounds


**Title: **Blurring the Lines

**Author:** Miss Anthrope

**Disclaimer:** Characters used belong to JK Rowling; the dialogue and other information not taken from her books are proudly mine.

**Rating:** T for Teenage Heartbreak

**Warning(s):** Some heavy snogging is to be expected but nothing I'm sure most of you can't handle.

**Author's Note(s):** Just a fun little fic about two of my favorite characters.

**Dedication(s):** A little something for the members of the S.S. Snitch and Bitch and the Pansy Defense Forces (P.D.F.).

**Summary:** There was a good reason why Draco Malfoy always enjoyed fighting with Pansy Parkinson, and it was mainly because of what it usually led to in the end.

* * *

"What the _bloody hell_ are yelling about?"

"Draco Malfoy, I am in _no_ mood to _play games_ with you tonight!" Grabbing the nearest thing in the vicinity, Pansy forcefully hurled it in his direction, only to have the antique vase shatter against the wall.

"Pansy, that was my grandmother's favorite!"

"And I care, _why_?"

Draco barely managed to duck as another priceless heirloom shot through the air.

"How can we ever resolve _whatever_ it is you're mad about if you continue to tear apart my living room?"

"Well, you should've thought about that _before_ you _cheated _on me with your _bloody secretary_!"

Stunned, the blonde stiffly caught the pillow in midair before training his eyes towards his fiancé, or at least they _were_.

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Malfoy!" Pansy huffed as she stomped her way to him. "I _saw_ you going around Diagon Alley today."

"_Stalking_ me, were you?" Draco felt his anger slowly rising along with the blood to his face. "I thought that we agreed to trust each other—"

"Don't flatter yourself, you git." Crossing her arms over her chest, Pansy settled him with her own glare.

"I was already out with Millie and Daphne when we saw you two heading towards the new jewelry store. You _know_ how much I love it there, and you just had to bloody bring _her_ there as well!"

"What, am I not _allowed_ to run my own errands anymore?"

"Of course you are! But most people don't really consider _cheating on your fiancé_ to constitute as an errand."

"And how, may I ask, do you _know_ that I was cheating on you with Ava?"

"_Ava_?" Pansy scoffed before turning her face back into a scowl. "What kind of name is that?"

"That's besides the point. Really, how do you _know_ that I'm cheating on you with her?"

"The three of us saw you buy _her_ that necklace you _know_ I love before going to the florist and picking up the _most gorgeous_ bouquet I've ever seen." Draco watched as she stopped abruptly and silently turned her head sideways. Despite wanting to end tonight's useless argument, there was just something about how Pansy's usually styled hair was slightly disheveled and the light sheen of sweat on her face that kept him quiet. "And as if _that_ wasn't enough, I also caught you buying her the _last stock_ of _my favorite_ chocolates!"

Pansy emphasized her point by pushing Draco roughly against his chest, and then only to have each hand sandwiched beneath his.

"_What do you think you're doing_?"

He towered over her silently for some time, smirking when Pansy unsuccessfully tried to free herself and settle for pouting. Personally, Draco found her looking more _delicious_ than normal.

"And _what_ are you smirking about this time? What's so funny now, Malfoy? I _hardly _think that—"

Safe to say, Pansy was thoroughly surprised when he suddenly cut her off with a heated kiss, his lips moving furiously against her mouth. She could feel Draco backing her up against the nearest wall before roughly raising her legs to secure them around his waist. At first, thoughts of pushing him away came to mind but were quickly erased when Pansy felt his tongue trace along her jaw and stopping to nibble at her earlobe. Draco smiled through the kisses on her neck when he heard her moan deeply and start to rake her fingernails on his back, a sure sign of her arousal. He was already in the midst of removing her top when Pansy hesitatingly pulled back.

"Wha—What about Ava?"

"What about her?"

"What? You just expect me to _forget_ all about you cheating just because you start kissing me?"

"Well, I'm _sure_ we'll be doing _more_ than just kissing in a few minutes if that's your concern."

Pansy flushed at his innuendo and barely managed to pull back the second time when Draco began a trail his lips down her collarbone.

"Draco, this is _serious_."

"Well, like I said earlier, how do you _know_ that I was cheating?"

"Didn't you even _listen_ when I said we caught you coming out of the jewelers, then the flowers, and the—"

"Did it ever occur to you, Pansy, that I was buying those things for _someone else_ and I was just bringing my secretary along to _carry_ them?"

"I—er, well, _I suppose_…"

Draco flashed a rare smile at her obvious discomfort.

"That the _someone else_ was _you_?"

Pansy stared at him incredulously even as he carefully summoned his purchases to the table near them.

"You don't think that I'd have forgotten all about our anniversary did you?"

Alternating her gaze from the items to the man in front of her several times, it was now Pansy who surprised Draco when she initiated a kiss even more intense than the last. In a record breaking instant, she had both of them down to their underwear before getting back to her feet and inspecting her gifts.

"_My favorite…_" Draco watched her nibble delicately from the bar of dark chocolate before throwing him a mischievous glance. "I suppose I owe _you_ a gift now, right?"

He vaguely remembered feeling his head nod in response before letting Pansy lead him by the hand to the master bedroom, the candy still clutched in her hand.


End file.
